Visiting Menchie's Frozen Yogurt Shop
This instructional is based off the Menchie's at Plaza on University Blvd in Orlando, FL Plaza is an apartment complex with an assortment of stores and restaurants located underneath. Menchie's can be found in between BurgerFi and what used to be Caddy Shanks Bar (it is now a vacant store). If you are visiting Menchie's on the weekend or during lunch hours expect to have trouble finding a parking spot. If you prefer a less busy shopping experience, one without a bunch of college students and more parking, I recommend you go at night (after 6 pm) during the week. This is when the shopping complex is less busy. There are handicapped spots during peak business hours, but those will most likely be taken as well. The easiest place to find a parking spot will be on the second floor of the Plaza parking garage. That floor is specifically reserved for retail shoppers. If you park on any other floor your car will be towed as those spots are reserved for Plaza residents. It is important to mention that the parking garage is dark and there is constant traffic coming in and out. If you have trouble seeing or do not like busy, closed off spaces it might be better to wait for a parking spot in front of the store. There are wheelchair accessible ramps located at either end of the shopping plaza and one main entrance to the store. Upon entering expect to be greeted by the Menchies cashier with a smile and a sample cup. If no one is present when you walk in and you still want to try the different flavors of yogurt it's ok to grab a sample cup yourself. Or three. The associates are nice and have never told anyone they can't take more than one. The store is brightly lit, smells like candy, and is relatively quiet. Only some light music and gossip can be heard in the background. After grabbing a sample cup, or not, make your way to the right of the store. The cashiers are at the center of the Menchie's facing the doors. The frozen yogurt is directly behind them. It is important to walk to the right because that is where you will find the cups to put your yogurt in. You do not need to ask anyone if you can take a cup they are there for your own self-convenience. Unless you want a waffle cone cup then you will need to ask someone to grab it for you. On the back wall, there will be approximately 10-12 different flavors of yogurt. Each yogurt machine has two flavors and each of the flavors are labeled. In the middle of each machine, there is the option to swirl the flavors together. That makes a total of three levers on each yogurt machine. In order to get the yogurt out of the machine, you must pull one of the levers down towards your stomach. When it comes to deciding how many different flavors you can mix in one cup the limit does not exist. After filling up your cup with the desired flavor(s), proceed to the toppings bar. All the toppings have spoons for you to scoop the toppings yourself. If you notice your favorite topping is missing or running low simply let an employee know and they will refill it for you. There is also an option for liquid toppings to the left of the yogurt machines. A lot of people will usually skip this step because they don't see the toppings or they think they don't want any. From personal experience, I can tell you that that is absolutely ludacris because the liquid toppings are the best part of the Menchie's experience. After selecting your toppings make your way to the cashier. The cashier will be to the right of the toppings. You will notice at this point that you have made a complete circle in the store. You are now back to where you started when you first walked in. There is a scale in front of the cashier that you will place your yogurt on. If you are paying for more than one cup it is okay to place all of the cups on the scale at one time, or if you would prefer to weigh one at a time that works too. Just make sure to let the cashier know ahead of time which yogurt you are paying for. And don't worry about being judged about the weight of your yogurt. The employees do not care how much you eat. They understand that froyo is a time to treat yourself not to judge others. Next, the cashier will most likely ask you if you are a part of the Menchie's reward program. If you are, great, give them your phone number and they will attach your Menchie's points to your account. If you are not a part of the rewards program but want to be, ask them how you can join. They are very friendly and will explain in detail how it works. If you aren't a part of the program and don't want to join it's okay to say so as well. Menchie's is a chill (pun totally intended), understanding place. Once you are done paying you will find two jars filled with spoons. Take one. You will quickly realize that the spoons are very good quality and you might find yourself asking if you can take it home with you. The answer is yes. They're little souvenirs from each visit you have at Menchies. Lastly, if you want to take your yogurt to-go you will have to ask the associate for a lid and a bag or else they will assume that you are eating there. If you are eating in, feel free to choose any available table at the store. There are an assortment of high tops and low tops for those people who prefer to stand or for people who might need to sit down, but if you get cold easily your best bet would be to choose a table outside. Then sit back, relax, and enjoy your froyo. Honestly, you've earned it!